


The Ultimate Sacrifice

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: dark_fest, Dark, F/M, Horror, Rape, Violence, Wordcount: 2000-5000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord arrives at the Potters' home, and gives Lily a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : The Ultimate Sacrifice  
>  **Pairing** : Voldemort/Lily  
>  **Prompt** : "Harry Potter, Voldemort/Lily Evans-Potter, "Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything…" What if he had taken her up on that offer?" – dark_fest  
>  **Rating** : NC-17 like whoa  
>  **Word Count** : 2 420  
>  **Summary** : The Dark Lord arrives at the Potters' home, and gives Lily a choice.  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic non-con/rape, graphic violence, major character death  
>  **Author's Notes** : ...*shudders*

The gate creaked a little as the Dark Lord pushed it open to glide, as silently as a spectre, through the Potters' yard. The Potters, thinking themselves so safe inside their home, did not hear him. His hand was already upon the handle of his wand, pulling it out in a single smooth motion and aiming at the door, and it burst open.

There was a shriek from inside at the noise, but the Dark Lord was already inside. James Potter, all dishevelled dark hair and wild eyes, ran into the hall, sprinting towards him as he shouted to his wife.

"Lily! Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

The Dark Lord allowed himself a moment to appreciate the humour of the situation. His lips even twitched slightly. Did Potter really think that he could do anything against the Dark Lord? Without his wand, even?

" _Avada Kedavra_."

James collapsed, almost graceful in his ungainliness. One moment he was all but flinging himself at his adversary, and the next he was falling heavily to the ground, like a marionette whose strings were cut.

He stepped over the corpse, not sparing it a second glance. James Potter was unimportant. The child… the child was his goal. Lily was screaming upstairs –  _foolish Mudblood, what did she believe that running upstairs would accomplish?_  – but he did not need to kill her either. Not so long as she did the sensible thing.

He glided upstairs, in no hurry. She was trying to barricade herself into the bedroom, now – what for? Did she expect help to come?

One flick of his wand and the door was open, revealing Lily, clutching her baby in her arms. She set him in the crib immediately, trying to shield him.

The Dark Lord smirked and nodded, acknowledging her, then raised his wand, waving his hand lightly, indicating for her to step aside. Lily let out a piteous moan, shrinking back against the crib. Her brilliant emerald eyes were so wide that it was almost grotesque.

"Not Harry," she whimpered. "Not Harry. Please, not Harry…"

"Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside." The Dark Lord had little patience for the whining of a Mudblood. "Now!"

"Not Harry!" Tears ran down her pale, round cheeks, and she sobbed, "Please, no, take me, kill me instead! I'll– I'll do anything!"

There was nothing for it, then, but to kill her. The smirk slipped from his face – he had hoped it did not need to come to this. It was a pity to kill such a pretty girl unnecessarily, even if she was a Mudblood. He raised his wand, then hesitated a moment, struck by her words.

"Anything?"

"Anything," Lily repeated in a pained whimper. "I swear I'll do anything, but don't hurt my baby…"

A smirk curled across his lips. "I admire your promises, Mudblood…"

Lily fell silent, biting down on her lips as she looked at him warily. "So… will you not hurt my child, then?" she whispered, voice high–pitched and tremulous with fear. "Please, I swear I'll do whatever you want…"

"That is rather a grand commitment," he told her. "I have difficulty believing…"

"I swear!" Lily cried. "I swear that I will do anything to protect my child! I'll die–"

"I do not want you dead."

She fell silent, watching him, terrified. "Then what– what  _do_  you want from me?" Her voice was the tiniest of whispers, her hands shook, and he could hear tears as well, just waiting to break into full–fledged sobs.

He ran the tip of his tongue slowly around his thin lips. "Step forward."

She did as he ordered, stepping away from the crib where her child lay. He appraised her, eyes raking slowly, almost lazily, up and down the sensual curves of her body, and Lily suddenly squirmed, terror dawning in her eyes as she realized what he wanted from her.

"Oh– no, not that, anything but that," she whispered, clasping one hand over her mouth in horror.

"You said that you would do anything, Mudblood," he purred. "Was that a lie? If it was, I could still kill your child. Or you could allow me to have my way with you. It is your choice. Your son's life, or your body." He paused, letting himself enjoy the terror on her face. "Choose wisely, Mudblood."

"I– I can't–"

"Surely you can. You did it for your husband after all, if that child you are so intent upon protecting is any indication."

"I– it is different," Lily stammered. "Please don't… please, anything else…"

"Anything else? Very well, then the child dies."

"No!" Her face was so pale that it very nearly glowed in the half–dark of the bedroom. "No! Please don't hurt my child! I'll do what you want, but don't hurt him…"

"That's right," the Dark Lord murmured. "Clever girl."

She trembled, eyes filling those big, green eyes. He paused for a moment, revelling in the fear that he had induced in her, and then murmured, "Undress."

The tears spilled down her cheeks now, and she bowed her head in shame, but her trembling fingers moved to her throat, undoing the buttons of her blouse, slowly working her way down and removing the garment, setting it on the rocking chair that was beside her baby's crib.

She was beautiful, he could not deny, even if she was a Mudblood. Her body was still plump from childbirth, or perhaps she had always been built that way – whether it was natural or induced by her pregnancy, it was attractive. Her hips formed a full, soft curve, her wool skirt clinging to them, her belly was soft and gently rounded, and her full breasts, cupped in the plain, serviceable black cotton bra she was wearing, heaved and trembled as she gulped back tears.

" _Undress_ ," he repeated firmly, and Lily bowed her head, hiding her face behind the curtains of her deep red waves. Her hands shook so violently that he was surprised she managed to get the button on her skirt undone, but she did, and slowly slid it down her legs, and by the time she began to lower her knickers, she was shaking as badly as if the was having a seizure. Voldemort paid no mind to her discomfort except to enjoy it, watching her step out of her knickers, then unhook her bra and slide it off. She straightened, full naked before him.

Lily's face was as crimson as her hair, silent tears now streaming down her cheeks. Her hands kept moving, flitting up as though her natural urge was to cover herself and it took all her willpower not to hide her body from the Dark Lord's vision.

The Dark Lord allowed his eyes to travel slowly from her well–shaped calves, up her plump thighs, resting on the patch of lush, red hair between them, then continuing up, examining her breasts almost clinically, and finally meeting her eyes.

"So pretty, for a Mudblood…" he purred.

Lily let out a pained sob and buried her face in her hands. "I– I can't–"

"Oh, come now," he said, a hint of impatience in his voice. "We have already come to the conclusion that you are to do as I say or your child shall be killed. It is most irritating that you continue to be so indecisive…"

Lily's body shook with tears and she gasped, "I'll– I'll do what you want– but not here– not in front of my baby…"

"Oh, no…" the Dark Lord purred softly, eyes gleaming. "You will do what I desire of you right here, and your child may watch…"

"No!"

"Very well…" He reached for his wand, but Lily shrieked.

"No, no, no! I'll do it! I'll do it! Don't hurt him!"

"That's right…" His hand slipped away from his wand and moved to the fastenings of his robes. Lily cringed visibly, but she did not protest any further.

He beckoned her with the crook of a finger, smirking as she approached him. "Kneel."

She did so, sinking to her knees, bowing her head so that her hair fell to shield her face. With a delicate flick of his fingers, he undid his robes, letting them slip open just slightly and pulling his cock free. He gripped Lily by her brilliant hair, jerking her head up so she was looking him in the eye, and whispered, "Suck."

Lily squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them again and gave a tiny nod, parting her full lips and leaning forward. Her tongue flicked out, and the Dark Lord let out a soft groan as it touched the head of his cock. He tightened his grip on her hair, shoving her head down on him and hissed, "If you bite me, the child dies."

She made a small squeaking noise, nodding her head slightly to indicate agreement with his terms, then sank down deeper, sucking on the quickly hardening flesh.

Mudblood or not, she was good with her mouth. Her lips were plump and firm and left a streak of lipstick along his shaft when she moved up and down along it. Little tingles of pleasure shot through him, and he smirked. It was all so  _easy_.

"I always thought you were quite pretty," he told her, his voice a touch husky from pleasure. "For a Mudblood… you should be grateful that you are being given this chance…"

Lily said nothing, made no noise, only closed her eyes as she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock. Voldemort sneered down at her, his breath catching as he watched her move up and down his hard shaft, then grasped her by her hair and wrenched her away.

Lily's face registered utter relief for a moment.  _Stupid girl, did she think he was done with her?_  His lips curved up as he pulled her to her feet and let his lips brush lightly against her throat.

"S– stop," Lily whimpered, twitching away. "Don't… please, I–"

"Silence." His cold fingers traced her throat, her collarbone, then moved slowly to cup her full breast. Perhaps it was the cold of his skin, but as he brushed his thumb over her nipple, it went hard.

"Don't…" Lily whispered, but the Dark Lord paid no attention to her. He twisted her flesh firmly, making her whimper, and then flicked his tongue out, brushing it against her cheek. She shivered, he felt it, and his breath caught. It was such a joy to bring such terror and pain to a woman…

"Pretty girl…" he breathed. "Open your legs for me…"

"No," Lily whimpered. "No, please, don't make me…"

"Surely it would be a small price to pay for the safety of your child…"

Lily shut her eyes, swallowed hard, then nodded. "Yes… yes, if you don't hurt him…"

"Lie down."

Tears were spilling copiously but silently down Lily's cheeks, and she nodded, slowly sinking to the ground and spreading her legs apart. The Dark Lord looked down at her, and could not restrain a smirk. She looked so prettily vulnerable, spread there upon the ground for him.

He knelt between her legs, slowly probing at her flesh, parting her sensitive lips so he could look at her properly.

"Wet…" he observed, lifting his fingers and observing the glistening juices coating them. "So this does excite you, you twisted little girl…"

"No," Lily whispered. "Stop it. Please, do what you want with me, but don't… don't say things like that to me…"

"Begging suits you," he murmured. "And– ah…" He slipped one long finger inside her, curling it gently upwards, and felt Lily's body tremble. She was burning hot inside, and almost dripping. "Ah… what a little slut…"

"I'm not," Lily whispered. "This isn't… I can't…"

"Can't help it? Yes, you are a slut, then…" He pulled his finger out, wiping it upon her breast, and knelt between her legs, moving with leisurely slowness. He was enjoying this far too much to rush matters. And Lily looked so very pretty, spread out and helpless…

Her whole body was shaking with suppressed sobs, and the Dark Lord felt his own heartbeat quicken as he moved closer between her legs, running his pale hands over her thighs, his breath just brushing against her skin.

And then he thrust inside her, and Lily screamed.

She twisted away automatically, reaching up to claw at him, and he pinned her hands above her head. "Don't touch me, little girl!" Her body felt deliciously hot and tight around him.

He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in again, rocking his hips against hers, pushing deep inside her. Lily covered her face with her hands, digging her nails into her skin.

"So pretty…" he breathed. "And you feel… quite good… for a Mudblood."

"Stop it," Lily sobbed breathlessly. "Stop it. Stop it."

"Silence."

He ran his fingers over her breasts, then brushed his lips against her throat and felt her shiver.  _So pretty when she's scared…_

The Dark Lord was moving faster now, pushing in and out of her body as she twitched and squirmed beneath him, and then–

He let out a soft hiss of pleasure, and Lily burst into fresh tears. His hot seed filled her, spilling from between her legs when he pulled back, leaving her shaking and crying.

"P– please," she said once more, but now her voice had none of the desperate defiance that it had held before. "Please… I've done what you wanted… There's nothing more I  _can_  do… please, just leave me and my baby now…"

"Oh, but of course, Lily," he told her, and her face crumpled at his use of her given name. He could hear the satiny hiss of dishonesty in his own tones, but Lily, heaving herself back to her feet, did not seem to notice. He glided back towards the door, listening to her quiet sobs, then paused, letting his hand hover for a moment over the handle, and turned back.

"Oh… one last thing, Lily."

"What do you want?" she asked softly, looking back at him.

Her face was stained with tears, her beautiful green eyes streaming and rosy, and she was carrying herself differently, hunched over and head bowed. Her long, vibrant mane shielded her face in part, and she was just barely looking up at him between bright red strands.

He raised his wand.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," he said softly, and watched her beautiful body crumple.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
